Ryuko VS the World
by Falling Sky's
Summary: Ryuko transfered to Honoji Academy after being sent to a boarding school for five years. When she gets back, she witnesses something unusual and now the government is looking for her. As hilarity ensues, awkward moments fill the air, and uncomfortable family problems agonize Ryuko, can she get ont of the situation with only her close friends and her creepy teacher? YURI, AU


**A/N: Heyy guys. Falling Sky's here to tell you that since it's my birthday, I pulled together another KLK fanfic. I will work on Slow Development as my top priority, since it's almost done. For now, enjoy Ryuko VS The World**

 _ **NOTE: I do not own any Kill La Kill characters. This is an AU where Ryuko never really seperated from Satsuki, and life fibers don't exist.**_

 _ **Plot:**_ Ryuko transfered to Honoji Academy after being sent to a boarding school for five years. When she gets back, she witnesses something unusual and now the government is looking for her. As hilarity ensues, awkward moments fill the air, and uncomfortable family problems agonize Ryuko, can she get out of the situation with only her close friends and her creepy teacher?

 **Chapter Maturity:** _Pg-13 for language and possible refferences._

 **Word Count: 3,630 words**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Ryuko VS the Family**

* * *

""You're going to love it there" he said" Ryuko muttered. ""You'll meet all sorts of people" he said" she muttered more. In a strong sense, she was really pissed off. She's pissed off by the fact her father and mother forced her into this dumb academy to be in the same school as her sister. To be realistic, she hasn't seen her sister for years.

Ryuko stood in the middle of the hallway with arms crossed. She just wanted to ditch her first class, but that probably wasn't wise. Her sister was the student council president, and of course she would give the sister, who she hasn't said a word to for about five years, lots of unnecessary trouble.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before!" A rather ear-splitting voice boomed from behind her. Ryuko turned around with her ears covered incase the person emitting high frequencies with their mouth were to speak again. Standing before Ryuko was a shorter girl with brunette hair shaped much like a coconut.

"Of course you haven't" Ryuko said, "I'm new." The girl's eyes narrowed and examined Ryuko like some kind of FBI (Female Body Inspector). Ryuko opened her mouth to say something, but the girl put a finger over her mouth and hushed her. She wasn't inspecting Ryuko anymore, but rather she was looking behind her.

Ryuko turned around to a huge dude with muscles larger than her head, a short pink haired girl with an unattractive band costume on, a nerdy looking boy with blue hair, and some idiot dressed kinda like a ninja turtle. They all took notice to Ryuko al

most instantly. She turned around to see the girl she just met hiding behind her with a panicked look.

"You two" the large man boomed walked towards them. Ryuko silently wondered if they were the bullies of this academy or something. Who could blame them though. With a ninja turtle by their side, she was sure they must have been picked on enough to retaliate.

"Big man, band dork, geeky kid, ninja turtle" Ryuko mimicked the large man. She noticed a vein pop out of his neck. The other three just furrowed their brows.

"Hey! who are you calling a ninja turtle?" Asked the ninja turtle. Ryuko cracked a shit eating smirk. Ryuko could just feel the coconut girl tremble behind her.

"Um, just a second" Ryuko said putting up a finger as if to pause their conversation. She turned to the coconut girl behind her and smiled a normal smile that didn't eat shit. "What's your name?" She asked.

Coconut hair girl blinked at Ryuko with wild brown eyes. "Mako Mankanshoku" coconut girl replied. Ryuko nodded and returned to the conversation she paused with the four ridiculous looking people.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea who we are?" The little short girl with a high-pitched voice. Ryuko cringed at the nasally band geek who questioned her like she was playing 20 questions.

"I'm a person who is going to class, band geek. And no, I have no idea who the hell you are, and I will continue to not know who the hell you are. Now if you don't mind, my pal Mako and I are going to class. I bid you adieu, large muscled man, band dork, tech savvy loser, and teenage mutant ninja turtle" Ryuko spouted on. She hooked an arm around Mako's neck and began walking to her classroom. If she had stayed any longer, she would have seen their faces redder than ripe tomatoes in harvest season.

"I don't think you should have done that" Mako said. When they got around the corner, Mako pulled out of Ryuko's grasp and shoved her hands up in the air. When she crossed her arms, a random spot light shined bright on her.

"The big buff guy is Ira Gamagori" Mako said quickly, imitating what the big guy looked like. "He is head of the Disciplinary Committee" she explained. Ryuko stood in some what of a speechless state.

"The girl with pink hair, sortness, and looks like she does marijuana occasionally is Nonon Jakuzure" Mako continued to describe with the actions and everything. "She regulates the non-athletic clubs. She also runs the Rakugo Club, the 100 Poets Club, and the obvious one, the Marching band." she said explaining who the troll looking kid was.

"And then the guy with blue hair is Hoka Imuta. He is the head of the Information and Strategy Committee. He's rumored to be shaking the sack with Shiro Iori" Mako drawled on with the imitation and bla bla bla. Ryuko slowly nodded taking in the information.

"The last dude you called a ninja turtle is Uzu Sanageyama. He is regulates the athletic clubs. He's also does kendo, hence the bamboo sword he was carrying" She finally finished with the perfect imitation of ninja turtle guy.

"And the reason everyone is so scared of them is because...?" Ryuko asked adding a long drawl on "because" to add some effect to her question. Mako looked from side to side before leaning over to whisper something to Ryuko.

"Because they are part of the Student Council, and they're Satsuki Kiryuin's friends" Mako whisper. Ryuko broke into a laugh that could be mistaken as a laugh of insanity. She fell to her knees and held her gut from laughing too hard. Right when she thought she had laughed long enough, the laughter started up again.

"Was it something I said?" Mako asked, question marks circling her head. Ryuko gripped the wall to regain her balance. She calmed down enough to make a few vowles, but nothing clear cam out for a few more seconds.

"I can't believe my sister has nimrods for friends!" Ryuko laughed. As if being summoned, a door opened down the hall revealing the very woman herself. Ryuko's laughter died quickly and was replaced with a strait mouth.

"It is against school rules for making loud noises relentlessly" Satsuki coldly stated. Mako slowly inched away from Ryuko towards their classroom and disappeared into the room.

"I'm sorry, I was just laughing at the ridiculous excuse of a student council" Ryuko said as cold as Satsuki. The room dropped a few degrees enough to raise the hair on the back of her neck. She licked her lips before entering her classroom, leaving Satsuki standing in the hallway to absorb her sisters cold words.

Ryuko only saw one seat open next to Mako. She emitted small warm smile and sat next to her new friend. A few moments later and the teacher came in. He wore aviators and had greyish blue shaggy hair. He looked like the lazy type to Ryuko.

"Welcome second years. My name is Aikuro Mikisugi, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. I believe there is only one new student in this class. Mrs. Ryuko Matoi, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked with his stubbled face pointed in her direction.

Ryuko stood up with a sigh. "I'm Ryuko Matoi. I was forced to go to this school, and now I have to put up with my sisters idiot friends" she said nonchalantly. She took her seat again and the teacher began teaching. As soon as he began talking, Mako practically passed out instantly. Ryuko stared blankly at the chalk board, waiting for the bell to signal lunch time.

Ryuko came to her senses when the bell rang. Mako shot up from her nap while the teacher talked and quickly rummaged around in her bag for a lunch box. Ryuko sunk into her chair with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked. Ryuko turned to Mako with her frown still intact. Ryuko groaned and stoop up.

"I didn't bring a lunch. I'm considering mooching off my sister, but I don't wanna run into those odd balls" Ryuko said. Her eyes rested longingly at the doorway as if her hungry came before her pride.

"Maybe we could see if they're there first" Mako pointed out. Ryuko scrunched up her face in a doubtful way. It gave her some hope for maybe stealing something small from her sister, but she was supposed to be mad at Satsuki.

"No. I'm mad at her" Ryuko declared sitting down. Mako stared at her blankly before eating... Something... Ryuko wasn't quite sure what Mako was eating.

"Why?" The coconut haired girl asked with food in her mouth. Ryuko wiped a small chunk of... what ever the hell it was before slouching once more.

"She didn't talk to me for five fucking years. She didn't visit, she didn't call, she didn't text, she didn't write to me, she didn't even send me a fucking post card!" Ryuko growled angrily. A few people near by scooted away out of fear, but Ryuko didn't take notice.

Coconut Head nodded and gulped a large piece of food before she began talking. "I think that's enough to make anyone mad. I mean I'd be really mad until I got food." Mako said. Ryuko chuckled a little before resting her feet on her desk.

"Do you wanna come over to my house for dinner?" Mako asked after shoving another one of those things in her mouth. Ryuko crossed her arms and frowned.

"Sorry, but I can't. I work at an auto-body shop after school, and then I have to go to my mothers and have an awkward family dinner" Ryuko apologized with an explanation. Mako nodded with an understanding look. It wasn't like she could say anything with so much food in her mouth.

"So" She began after gulping her food down, "What's your story? Who was Ryuko before she came here?" Asked Mako wiping her food infested face with her forearm. Ryuko stiffened at the slightly disgusting action, but she ignore it.

"Well. About five years ago, I caused a shit ton of problems for my parents and my sister. My parents split because of me. I took my father's last name, Matoi. Both my agreed to send me to this shoddy boarding school. Satsuki promised to at least write to me, but I got nothing. I basically lived at that boarding school for five fucking years. Ever christmas my dad would visit, and every mother's day my mom would visit, so I wasn't always neglected by my family

"Recently my parents believed I got better, personality wise. They suddenly grew hearts and figured I needed quality family time now. They dragged me here and said I needed to bond with Satsuki bla bla bla. But I'm not going to do that. I'm going to be stubborn and not give a fuck about Satsuki" Ryuko rambled on. As she talked, Mako nodded along shoving the endless supply of food into her mouth.

"So now I'm living with my mother, and next year I'll live with my father before I book it to America" The stubborn girl mumbled. She began to lean back on her chair enough to teeter on the back two legs of her chair to become more comfortable.

"Ryuko Matoi" a rough man voice called. Ryuko jumped at the sudden mention of her name and she fell backwards. People stared, but Ryuko didn't notice them. She scanned the area for the man who surprised her enough to hurt her.

"The school desks are meant to be respected" Aikuro Mikisugi said with his slacker appearance untouched since she last saw him. Ryuko's eyebrows raised with annoyance. She clearly didn't give a tony rats ass about school property.

"What ever, teach" Ryuko brushed off. She got to her feet, placed her chair up right, and she straddled it like a guy would. Aikuro Mikisugi's shaggy face frowned at Ryuko's unladylike action and he walked away. And with that, the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

* * *

"Alright, see ya boss!" Ryuko called into the auto-body workshop. She waved her hand high up in the air as a goodbye, and she twirled around on her heel towards her house. Where food was. Where her mother was. Where her stupid sister was.

Ryuko shoved her hand in her pockets while she scuffed her feet on the sidewalk. Her house wasn't too far away. She estimated a half mile to a mile of walking. When Ryuko applied to the auto-body shop, they seemed pretty grateful that a woman was applying. She figured it was a morale boost for the men to see a young sexy girl work on a bike, not that she was being narcissistic or anything.

Ryuko sighed with a frown. She wasn't eager to get home or anything. In fact, she'd probably become buddy buddy with kidnappers if they kidnapped her now. Maybe she could go hang with Mako and stay the night, but then she realized she had no idea where the hell Mako lived. Crawling through her window to avoid everyone and starve the night away was an option, but her room was on the third story of a highly secure mansion.

Suddenly, a light blinded Ryuko from the road. It was a huge truck carrying an oversized load. Ryuko watched it pass her and slowly ender an abandoned factory. She figured it was abandoned because her boss told her, and it looked like it was abandoned.

Curious now, Ryuko quickly and quietly followed the truck in. She kept a safe distance from the large vehicle, and she watched it enter the factory. She witnessed people surround the truck quickly and open it. As fast as they could, they began unloading a bunch of boxes.

Ryuko slowly got closer to see if the could read what was written on boxes, but she stepped on a broken piece of glass that cut through her shoe and into her foot. She let a pained gasp loud enough to cause attention. She quickly hid around the side of the building incase anyone heard. She hid inside an old barrel with her guard up.

"Did you see where they went?" A man asked loudly. Ryuko bit her bottom lip to try and slow her panicked breathing. She flinched when she heard a gun load itself. If she were to die here, at least she wouldn't have to sit at that painfully awkward dinner table with weird exotic food.

"I don't see anything, sir. It was probably just a stupid cat" another man said. Ryuko closed her eyes and prayed for life, although she wasn't religious or anything. She didn't really believe in god.

"Everybody get back to work" the man who first spoke barked. To be sure they weren't on her tail anymore, she waited for a while before popping her head out of the barrel. She gulped and exited the barrel cautiously. Not wanting to stay any longer, Ryuko quietly made her way away from the supposedly abandoned factory as fast as her bleeding foot could allow.

When she considered herself far enough from the factory, she let a pained cry. She grabbed her shoe and threw it out of anger. Her white sock was stained crimson red with blood. She slipped off her moist sock and pressed it hard against the wound.

"Son of a motherfucker" Ryuko grumbled with slight pain. She'd been through worse. In fact she got in a fight with a dude and a knife. She was only trying to save this one stupid boy from getting stabbed. Instead she was arrested for allegedly putting the dude with a knife in coma. Of course she was set free because they found out what really happened, and now she has a beautiful scar on her hip from him stabbing her in the side by that maniac.

Ryuko was now more angry than she had been for a long time. Angry that her sister didn't keep her word, angry that her parents were douches, and angry that she felt like she was bleeding to death on a sidewalk near an abandoned factory. At this point, she could only think that she had a shitty life.

After sitting on the sidewalk for about five minuets, she calmed down a little. She slipped her bloody sock on and began walked to where she threw her shoe. She slipped on the footwear with a wince, and began her destination for home. She pulled out her phone with her bloody hand to play some soft music out loud.

Ryuko had too much pride to ask for a ride. She said she would walk home in the first place, so now she was, but with a bleeding foot. She didn't want people to know she fucked up her foot anyway. They'd ask her how she got it, and if she went around spouting about how she stepped on a very sharp piece of glass at an abandoned factory where someone was probably doing something illegal, she wouldn't get off so easily.

As time slowly clicked by, she finally made it to her so called home. It was huge, really. Of course everyone knew the Kiryuin's were rich. It wasn't a shocker when they see a mansion for the Kiyuin household.

"Ah, Ryuko-sama" Soroi, the mansions main butler called out. Ryuko turned to the butler with the means as to ask why he was out here, but she thought of a better idea.

"Can you keep a secret, Soroi?" Ryuko asked the butler. He nodded and smiled. Ryuko smiled and limped towards Soroi. "I cut my foot on something sharp, can you help me bandage it? You can't tell anybody" Ryuko said.

"I won't tell a soul, miss" Soroi said politely and helped Ryuko walk into the house. He escorted her to her room and sat Ryuko down on her bed. He left the room and came back with a first aid kit. He took off her shoe and sock before beginning first aid. Ryuko scrunched up in pain as he cleaned it with peroxide and lathering it with a healing salve. Ryuko smiled as he wrapped up her foot with a bandage.

"Thank you so much, Soroi" Ryuko beamed. Her foot still stung a little from the peroxide and healing salve, but she was deeply grateful for making sure it wouldn't get infected.

"Your mother and your sister are waiting for you to have dinner, will you accompany them?" Soroi asked. Ryuko swayed her feet back and forth before setting her now bare feet on the ground.

"Yea. Just so I can be angry at Satsuki the whole time." Ryuko chuckled. Soroi nodded and opened the door for Ryuko. She nodded to the butler with a cheery smile, and she made her way towards the dining room. When she reached the door, Soroi quickened his pace so he could open the dining room door for her. Ryuko nodded her thanks again as she took her seat.

It was a rather large room. It had a few windows at the side with red silk drapes covering them. In the middle was the long wooden dining table. On one end was Ryuko's mother, Ragyo, and across from Ryuko was Satsuki who watched her quietly.

"It's nice of you to join us this evening, my darling" Ragyo cooed. Ryuko kept her gaze focused on something simple, like the red silk drapes, but it was pretty damn hard to when her sister was burning holes into her head.

Ryuko cracked on a fake smile. It was hard to maintain the illusion that she was actually happy being in this room. Ragyo seemed to have bought the fact her daughter was "happy," but Satsuki saw past the fake smile to the discomfort she held.

Moments later, butlers came in with food in each hand. They set plates of food in front of them, bowed, and dismissed themselves out of the dinning room. Ryuko hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw the exotic dishes. She quickly dug in, but did her best to eat properly. She wasn't the animal she was when she was locked up in that boarding school.

"Are you mad at me?" Satsuki asked. Ryuko set down the exotic piece of meat she stabbed with a fork and looked up at her sister. Her fake smile slowly faded from her face to a discomfortable expression.

"Yes" Ryuko answered truthfully. Ragyo looked up from feasting on her food to her two daughters. Instead of getting involved with teenage drama, she chose not to do anything.

"Why" Satsuki asked with a cold stare. Ryuko's hands retreated to her lap where they balled up into weak fists.

"Think. You're smart, aren't you?" Ryuko snapped. The short-haired girl stood up and pushed in her chair. She quickly exited her room with an empty stomach. With a frown, she chose to brave through the night without eating.

Ryuko entered her room and closed the door softly. She leaned on the door, slowly sliding down to the floor. Her room looked exactly what it looked like five years ago before the divorce.

Soft red wallpaper was glued to the almost soundproof walls with an amazingly soft black carpet covering the wood underneath. In one of the corners was her bed with a black comforter and two matching pillows. Sitting cutely between her pillows was her favorite stuffed toy, Senketsu.

When Ryuko was little, she got a guy doll and a girl doll. They both wore black and red sailor suits. Since she was just a little kid, she stripped them and swapped their clothing. She dropped the girl doll and kept the guy one and named him Senketsu.

Ryuko stood up and approached her bed. She grabbed Senketsu, hugged him, and she slipped under her covers. For the first time in five years, she felt comfortable in this house. She always felt comfortable when she hugged Senketsu.


End file.
